1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plastic fuel inlet compartment for insertion into a car body opening in a motor vehicle.
2. The Prior Art
In motor vehicles, particularly passenger cars, it is known to allow the tank line to end in a fuel inlet compartment and to close off the tank line by means of a rotating closure. On the fuel inlet compartment, there is a pivot bearing for a bearing lever of a door, the pivot radius of which runs in such a manner that in the closed state, the door covers the fuel inlet compartment, for one thing, and for another, it forms a unit with the adjacent car body surface. The door itself is held closed, on the end that lies opposite the bearing end, by means of a locking or lock mechanism. If the locked position is eliminated, for example a cross-bolt is pulled out of a stop projection, the door can be opened.
It is furthermore known to bring the door into a slight set-open opening, by means of a spring, from which it can then be easily opened by hand. Furthermore, it is known as a solution to use a push-push connection, in order to open the door by a gap, in this manner, and then to pivot it into the set-open position, in order to be able to reach the fill pipe of the tank line, after the tank cover has been unscrewed.
In the case of known embodiments, the fuel inlet compartment consists of sheet metal and is welded onto the car body by means of point welding. Furthermore, in the case of known embodiments, the locking devices are attached to the car body, in order to be able to close the tank cover, whereby the bolt projects into the interior of the fuel inlet compartment and engages into the locking opening at the back of the door. It is evident that such a locking device, which is particularly attached under the fender and on it, can become dirty. Furthermore, adjustment work has to be done in order to guarantee problem-free closing and opening of the door, for which purpose a mechanical opener of the bolt must be adjusted, and this is connected with a great amount of time required, because of the difficult accessibility. Furthermore, the door has to be assembled on site.